What Can You Teach Me?
by Miss Loquacious
Summary: KakaSaku Sakura is no longer the innocent genin Kakashi remembers and as the world teeters on the edge of another Ninja War can she really face her first love before he destroys Konoha? Just how much more can she sacrifice and stay sane?
1. How To Escape Hospital Rooms

**Author's note: **This fan fiction is after the current arc when Sakura is 19. Not a fan of paedophilia, I just like men better than boys... 3 KakashixSakura, don't like it, don't read it.

**Summary:** KakaSaku Sakura is no longer the innocent genin Kakashi remembers and as the world teeters on the edge of another Ninja War can she really face her first love before he destroys Konoha? Just how much more can she sacrifice and stay sane?

_**WHAT CAN YOU TEACH ME?**_

_**Chapter one: How to escape hospital rooms**_

The sky was a sheet of grey, the clouds gathered to cover the sun and its muted light fell through the windows. Scrolls lay scattered uncoiled across the surface of the table that stood beneath the light; a haphazard mess of paper and pens.

The casual observer's eyes could skit across the titles and have no clue as to what the person had been studying, so eclectic was the collection. From the cellular make up of plants to the history of Konoha. It could be determined that the reader was a tad eccentric and over enthusiastic concerning academic pursuits.

The absolute silence was only broken by the soft shuffle of papers and the scratching of pens in the labyrinth that was the Jounin section of the library, the towering bookcases reaching up to the high ceilings, the shelves packed to capacity with scrolls and books.

From this vantage the place seemed deserted, except for the occasional Librarian as they skulked through the corridors to return a book or hassle the unwary ninja. The sudden frustrated sigh nearby heralded the appearance of a rather disgruntled woman who was carrying the awkward burden of a pile of books taller than herself. Surprising, she had no real trouble with the weight and set them beside the wooden table and chair and she settled into the seat.

The woman was of average height, but her presence lent her the illusion of greater stature. Perhaps it was the silent focus with which she went about her research, her diligent note taking in a black binder of her reflections and findings. Or it could be the confidence with which she moved the grace and economy of motion that led one to believe she was one movement from dancing… or fighting. Either way, she was fascinating.

Brushing away an errant stray of her pink hair from her face, she frowned down at the scroll caught between her green tipped fingers. Her hair was caught up in a loose ponytail at the nape of her skull with a green tie while the hair framing her face was layered at her cheek bones and chin to accentuate her features. The hands that were busy leafing through the papers were covered by black gloves that reached mid bicep. The fingers had been cut out for practicality and white silver steel plates covered the back of her hands and the outside of her forearm to assist in deflection and for harder blocks. Her leaf headband was wrapped around the top and her head and tied behind her ears despite the traditional fashion of wearing it against your forehead. She fiddled with the black sash around her waist over her cross over white shirt which reached mid thigh with Sakura blossoms outlined in black on the flap.

Her emerald eyes studied the words carefully, her dark red lashes blinking to brush her light pink cheeks often enough to indicate sleep deprivation. Lingering closed a little too long, she snapped back into consciousness as her head drooped to nearly smack her forehead to the desk. The brow in question arched back to her hairline elegantly, even if it was slightly larger than normal and a purple diamond, ab exact replica of Tsunade's was centred on it.

As she shifted to enliven her stiff muscles, she drew the baggy fabric of her black pants tight over her thighs. They tucked into her black knee high sandals, one of which tapped in the air to a silent rhythm, drawing attention to her toenails which were coated in the appealing green paint. Dropping the scroll to the desk, she reached into her crimson happi coat and pulled out a red boiled candy which she threw between her opened lips. In black lettering the kanji for _seiyaku _(vow) were emblazoned down her back.

Her face was unpainted with makeup, she seemed to be inattentive to her appearance whilst appearing casual, neat and clean. The faint scent of sakura blossoms lingered in the air around her. Cute and peculiar; she wasn't beautiful, her features held too much character.

By the way she lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, it seemed she must have been there for hours pouring over the various texts. She still was no closer to discovering the truth behind the Akatsuki's last words.

Slamming a fist against the table with a frustrated growl, she didn't expect the wood to groan under the pressure of her unnatural strength. Panicking, she pushed back the papers to check; a hairline crack broke the surface. Quickly placing the papers overtop, she took a quick look behind her to check for witnesses.

Sighing in relief, Sakura leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms and legs out in an attempt to get the blood flowing. Tucking her legs beneath her, she pushed herself up to her feet and stared down at the papers.

Allowing her hand to trail over the picture detailing the last ninja war she had been studying her eyes glazed over as she fell back into her memory…

_The bitter metallic flavour of blood invaded her mouth as she took the punch in the jaw, sending her flying backwards several paces. Sakura raised eyes to her opponent, their depths as hard and unyielding as stone before she turned her head slightly to spit. Wiping her jaw, she crouched down into her fighting stance._

_Her lip stung, she trailed her tongue over the jagged split to wipe away the blood. Her teeth had cut through on the inside as well and the lip had already begun to swell. She dismissed the wound however, she didn't have the time to tend it or the chakra to waste on it._

_She did not need to wait long as the ninja streaked towards her with the same effortless movement he'd demonstrated at the beginning of the two hour long battle. His black cloak embroidered with red clouds swirled around him as he streaked forward and Sakura barely dodged a kunai to the heart. She pivoted to the right, grabbing onto his left arm with her right hand, she jerked him towards her while delivering a chakra laden fist to his kidney._

_He gasped, his sinister black eyes widening as blood vessels ruptured beneath the skin. But this momentary lapse was over in an instant; and before he could breathe, his free hand had latched around her throat and begun to squeeze._

_One of her hands flew to his wrist, nails raking at the flesh in the hope to dislodge it. Silver sparks danced in her eyes, as she stared back into his dead dark gaze._

_Unexpectedly, Sakura's other hand launched at him with a kunai, only to have it deflected at the last minute before he lifted her small frame effortlessly into the air._

_Legs hanging, she grasped his arm with both her hands in an attempt to stop asphyxiation. Her eyes were desperate she struggled to maintain consciousness, her tired form trembling as her hands were sought purchase on this existence._

_Suddenly an idea punctured her fear, as she dug her ragged fingernails into the soft muscled flesh of the man's fore arms. With hardly a pause, the medic nin, gathered her chakra and sent it cutting through his insides._

_Her foreign energies invaded his nervous system, searing through him in one brilliant moment. In less time then a heart beat, her will snapped clean through the criminal's chakra pathways and nervous system; crippling his arm._

_The man's hand released her throat, and she stumbled back a few paces as the limb fell like a dead weight to his side._

_The man's arrogant face twisted with truly ugly hate as he lifted his face to snarl at her in fury, "What the FUCK did you do to my arm, BITCH?!?"_

_Sakura smirked through the pain, "What's wrong, you black eyed bastard?" she asked mockingly, "Can't… perform?"_

_He gritted his teeth at her, his wild eyes framed by the long sleek black hair that had escaped his pony tail. Despite the dead weight of his flaccid dominant arm, the criminal charged at her, barely dodging, she spun around behind him and slung an arm around his neck._

_Pulling the much taller man tight against her, she wrapped an arm around his neck in a head lock as he thrashed. Growling low and fierce in his ear the pink haired woman whispered, "This is for ruining my jacket!"_

_Pulling a tanto from her sleeve, she spun him around into a nearby tree, and pinned him through the shoulder before repeating it with the other._

_Her chakra infused blades hummed as they held him immobile against the wood, she smirked as blood stained the black cloak and his completely black eyes tried to bore a whole through her._

"_I think you'll be sticking around for a while." She quipped, "Now why did you come after me?" she asked casually._

_He remained silent, staring at her with fathomless black eyes. Sakura frowned, before sighing, "I guess you opted for the hard way eh? No matter..."_

_Placing her hand on his head, she dug her nails into his scalp as she sent her chakras into his brain. Cross wiring sensations was easy enough, most good surgeon medics did this as a form of anaesthetic. The next step however was to stimulate the brain with chakra alone to produce sensation, it was a method of torture she'd inadvertently uncovered last year. She didn't like using it, in fact she hated it. But she had to get some quick answers and this was the only way she could think to do it._

_The man beneath her fingers screamed, writhing against the tantos despite how he exacerbated his wounds. Try as he might, he could not remain silent beneath the torrent of agony as it seemed to snap his sinews, boil his blood and shred off his skin. Sakura swallowed as she watched the akatsuki uneasily, sick to her stomach at her own technique._

"_The AVENGER wants you! The sacred fire! F- For the lie! So Konoha will die! Please stop! O God, stop it!" As he shuddered and twisted, Sakura licked her lips and tried to get her bearings but-_

_She felt a surge of chakra behind her and she pivoted on her heel. A flash passed by her so close she caught the wind of it before it hit the man in the neck. Blinking in surprise, she didn't even counter what came next._

_The man on the tree ripped free off the daggers, as he let them pass right through him. He leapt forward and with one short sharp thrust she felt the bite of a dagger in her shoulder. Twisting the steel in her flesh, he grinned down at the stupefied kunoichi, "How does it feel Konoha bitch?"_

_Recovering from her shock, she lashed out on instinct._

_But she aimed for the vitals._

_Thrusting the slim blade in-between his ribs and into his chest, Sakura winced as deep red heart blood poured over hand in a hot wave._

_With wide eyes, the large man convulsed around the blade and died with a trail of blood trickling from his lips._

_Sakura pushed the body away, somewhat green complexioned as she saw it slip free from her steel and crumple to the dirt._

_Her eyes returned to the forest around her and they narrowed as she spread out her senses like a net to catch the elusive trail of the hiding ninja. But she came up with nothing, it was as if no one had been there at all._

_A breeze swept through the clearing, sending falling leaves scattering through the air, but it did not banish the foreboding the clenched her insides._

It had been two weeks ago when she'd been on her way back from sand after her bi monthly visit with the medic nins and her duties as part time ambassador between the two villages. She'd been ambushed with little real ninja supplies and she had definitely been at a disadvantage. When she'd stumbled back to Konoha exhausted of chakra Tsunade had been on edge ever since; they couldn't risk losing Sakura when the villages were in such turmoil. Neither of them or the code breaking department had been able to figure out what she'd uncovered. Perhaps it was gibberish.

But she didn't think so.

Shaking the scene from her mind, she turned back to the chaos of scrolls and hardback books on the table. Her curiosity was insatiable once awoken, and she never settled till she find out what things were, how they worked and why. That's why she always had at least a dozen projects going on at once, ranging from a means to remove scars to the nature of summons.

Most however were spectacular failures. But that's moot point.

_Now this. _She thought as she picked up her medical journal and flipped through the pages. Looking over her sketches and notes, none of it connect at all; it was far too random. _Everything but what I'm after..._ Sighing, she set about the task of cleaning up the mess of scrolls. She'd need to be done by 12 pm to be at her shift in the hospital and by the mess; she'd need two hours to sort it all out.

***

"Run away with me Sakura." Came the man's voice as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the examination table, his eyes running over her as if committing her appearance to memory. His straight brown hair brushing against his bare shoulders as he raised his hands to tie on his dark blue bandana. His body was well defined by muscle, like nearly all ninjas; she could tell he tried to flex his biceps in the motion.

Stripped to the waist, wearing only his dark navy pants and sandals, she would be lying if she said he was unattractive. But she wasn't interested in the slightest.

Lifting her detached green eyes from the clipboard she'd been jotting down his vitals upon; she arched a brow at his antics. "In your dreams Genma, I'm more likely to run away _from_ you." She said with a droll depreciating smirk before returning her attention to the papers before her. Adding a few warnings to lady medics in her brisk precise hand, she missed his characteristic senbon smirk.

"Nah, in those you do more than that."

Sakura's eyes flashed up from the profile and narrowed dangerously in irritation. Leaning forward, slowly; she watched him grin before she casually flicked his bandaged wound.

The force sent him back into the wall behind the examination bed, his eyes were wide with shock before he slumped forward. His senbon had fallen to the floor, and he winced as a spark of pain spiralled from his torso. Pressing a hand to the wound, he looked up at her and grinned, "I love it when you're angry."

Finishing her warning to that prohibited the young medic girls from tending Genma with several forcefully written exclamation points, she put her pen in her breast pocket.

"You'll heal." She said coldly, "Just avoid strenuous activities or you'll have to be patched up again."

He smirked, "So I shouldn't have sex because then I'll get to 'play doctor' with you?" he attempted to clarify with his twisted logic, "I don't see a downside."

Sakura levelled him with a glare before in melted into a sadistic smirk, "I never said **I'd** be the one treating you, I was thinking of leaving you in Kenji-san's _hands_."

Panic spread across his face, "You wouldn't…."

Her grin broadened as she dusted invisible dirt form her coat; "Oh I would, and since he likes you _so much_, I doubt he'd refuse."

Leaving the half naked jounin gasping for air, she dismissed him from her mind, as she walked out the examination room flipping through the papers on her clipboard. _Just where is that time table? _She thought, _I'm sure I've got something I have to do-_

"Haruno-sama!" came the feminine voice of her assistant as she hurried down the hallway. She was also wearing the customary medic-nin uniform, and blended in well into the stark white hospital.

Puffing, the girl leaned forward; her long red hair falling from behind her back. Sakura rolled her eyes before she straightened; those red locks were nothing but a pure vanity.

The girl's bright blue eyes rose to meet her impatient teacher's and she hastily pulled out the elusive time table from the pile of papers she had clutched to her chest, "Sorry Sensei! I forgot to give you your schedule!" her breathy voice had a tinge of desperation and panic; she knew that Sakura had an explosive temper that rivalled the Hokage's.

It was then Genma decided to emerge from the examination room, still zipping up his jounin vest. The assistant's attention went straight to him, forgetting her impatient sensei in the process.

Rolling her eyes as the girl blushed at Genma's wink, the medic snatched the paper from the girl's limp hand.

Tracing her finger down the columns, she didn't fail to notice the insipid girl adjust her half unbuttoned uniform to display more of her cleavage. Sakura lifted a hand to her forehead as she tried to smooth out the vein that wanted to pop.

"Button up your uniform." Sakura ordered tersely, "This is a hospital, not a brothel."

With a "Yes Haruno-sama!", the girl's fingers went about fixing her uniform with fumbling haste; clearly afraid she'd be on the receiving end of one of Sakura's character building punishments.

Walking away from the girl, _what was her name again?_ Anyway, she wondered if the red head had heard about what happened to the last assistant who had gone around seducing patients.

_She won't even be __**looking**__ at a man in a looong time._ Sakura couldn't resist the smirk that tugged at her lips. She was Tsunade's protégé after all.

Her three o' clock was with a wounded jounin in room 056, flicking through the short overview it would seem he'd just returned from an unranked mission.

_ANBU maybe?_ The medic pursed her lips thoughtfully, before shrugging and looking down the hallway for the room. _That doesn't really matter I suppose._

Spotting the little plaque with the black lettering 056 over the threshold, Sakura pushed open the door and slid inside.

Lost in her notes, the clatter of the IV unit falling over caused her head to snap up. Suddenly sensing familiar chakra, it wasn't a surprise when she spotted the silvery white hair of a patient as he was trying to get out the window.

Dropping her clipboard on a nearby table, she cleared her throat rather loudly.

He turned and she watched with narrow eyes as her masked ex sensei's eye crinkled in a smile; the only indication of his expression behind the head protector and mask.

"Yo!" he said, before returning his attention to the barred windows.

Sakura rolled her eyes, taking another step into the room. Flicking a casual eye over her incorrigible ex sensei, she noticed the stiffness in his right leg and how he shifted to avoid walking on the limb.

"I suggest you sit down before **I** _sit you down_, Kakashi." The medic said with a grin, arching a brow at the white haired man as he looked over at her.

Grey met green, and Sakura didn't back down like she would have as a genin; she had no time for fools. Kakashi studied her a moment and he turned around, shrugging; he limped over to the examination table.

Pulling himself up, she got the impression he was smirking at her through his mask. He leaned back casually, as if perfectly comfortable in the hospital room.

Sakura rolled her eyes, picked up her clipboard and approached the veteran ninja. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, before adding in an undertone, "Apart from the obvious?"

She watched a white eyebrow lift, "Where's the respect for your old Sensei, Sakura?"

"Oh it died when I first saw you reading pornography in public." She replied dryly, "Remove your shirt." She added briskly.

He smirked, "You're the one taking advantage of a wounded man here." He retorted before he began unzipping his jounin vest.

She just rolled her eyes at the insinuation, she hadn't seen that man in over a year, he'd been off on some hush hush mission but he hadn't changed in the least. Shaking her head, she used familiar diversionary tactics; she was used to patient's getting fresh with her after all.

"You're safe." She said as she pulled over the medical cart that stored the bandages and the like. She turned back to watch Kakashi pull his shirt over his head, noticing the flex of his muscles… Oh! And the wound that cut across his side. Her eyes met his and she watched her run her gaze up and down his torso before meeting his stare again, "I don't do old men."

His eye widened, before narrowing; Sakura offset his reply by poking the skin near the jagged tear that ran down his left side. He drew in a hiss of breath, flinching slightly at the pain.

"That's sensitive." He reprimanded as he looked down at her fussing with the wound.

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "You've just gotten soft 'sensei'."

"Too much time cooped up in hospitals. Ow!" He exclaimed as she dabbed antibacterial into the wound.

She smirked and rolled her eyes at him, "Some ninja you are, now hold still while I heal this up."

Sitting on the examination table beside him, she grabbed his shoulder and shifted him so he'd be facing her. Grinning up at him, she answered his apprehensive stare, "Don't worry," she whispered, "I'll be gentle…" Watching his face just long enough to see him blink with shock, her eyes flickered down to his muscular torso.

Resting her cold fingers onto the flesh around the wound, her palms hovering she concentrated upon her chakra. Drawing up the energy, she sent it coursing through her arms and into his side.

The fiery bite of her energy sent warm tingles through his flesh, her touch warming until it seared his skin. He watched as her hot hands brushed against his stomach, forcefully knitting his flesh back together.

Her eyes were shuttered closed, her red lashes fluttering against her cheeks. His attention was drawn to her mouth, he watched as she bit the tender flesh of her lower lip, her eye brows drawn down as she focused. A familiar habit she hadn't broken over the years.

The soft blue light flickered over her skin, skittering over his ribs as it illumined the space around them. He felt it penetrate his body, push past his instinctual resistance as it hijacked his chakra highways. This is what he hated, being swept up in someone else's power, trapped and exposed.

Kakashi felt the liquid heat concentrate in his torn flesh as it slowly knitted his skin. But the hot sensation, the energy that caressed his own left him wordless; made him stare.

And then suddenly she pulled back and he snapped out of his day dream, drawing back sharply as if he had been burnt. His pupils were dilated as their eyes met.

"Good as new." She said before grinning, "Was that so hard?"

He adverted his eyes with a shrug, absentmindedly running his fingertips over the skin; it was smoother than he remembered, "Eh."

She shook her head, "You really must overcome your Nosocomephobia, you know. Being afraid of hospitals won't exactly grant longevity." She then poked his leg, "So what's with the limp?"

"Not much. And for the record, I don't have Nosocomephobia. I just hate medics." He grinned through the mask, "You're the obvious exception."

"Thanks." She said dryly before looking down at his leg.

Suddenly her hand rested against his thigh, curving around the limb as if it was entitled to rest there. Opening his rapidly drying mouth in shock, his wide eye suddenly noticed the coiling mist of chakra. Her eyes slipped closed once more as the sensations ripped through him.

Having a beautiful kunoichi stick her hand in your lap was… stimulating, it was definitely a healing method he approved of. Pity it happened to be his ex student Sakura.

He refused to look at her, adverting his stare so he didn't see her flush with power. Healing was far too intimate for his tastes, it left you too vulnerable.

Hatake Kakashi did not do vulnerable.

Sakura opened her eyes to glare at the jounin, "Are you crazy? Just how long have you been going around with a tear in the meniscus of your knee? You could have crippled yourself!" Unconsciously Sakura dug her nails into his leg, pressing in her chakra to mend the tear. She leaned forward, her emerald eyes blazing.

In true Kakashi style, he refused to give ground, instead he merely shrugged, turning his head slightly to look down at her with a droll eye, "I didn't notice. But it doesn't matter, you can fix it." He stated that confidently, dismissing the possibility of being a cripple with barely a shrug.

She rolled her eyes, sitting back into her chair with a grimace; "It'd serve you right if I only half heal this, keep you out of those S-class missions you are so fond of." The she smirked, "Or I could just ask Tsunade-shishou to refuse to give you ANY missions anyway due to the risks of repeated trauma..."

Kakashi did a double take, an eyebrow shooting up, "You wouldn't…"

Sakura leaned back, lifting her hands from his legs, flexing her hands as a slow smirk spread across her face. Clearly by her expression she would, and she begun to pull her hands away.

Kakashi grabbed her wrist, narrowing his dark eye, "What do you want?"

Sakura blinked, her mind went blank before an old curiosity surged to the surface. Smirking, she leaned towards her bemused ex sensei, pushing her weight down on his thigh as she nearly came nose to nose with him.

"Show me your face." Without asking for permission, Sakura's free hand lashed out in a viper-like motion to grab the offending black fabric but she fell forward with a poof as Kakashi substituted himself with the IV. Spinning against the cot, she sent a droll stare at the jounin as he casually leaned against the opposite wall and she swore she saw the impression of a smirk beneath the fabric.

Sakura pulled herself up onto the bench hard bed before folding her arms and leaning back against the wall. She crossed her legs and returned his stare, she did not have to wait long.

"You're rusty." Kakashi stated matter of factly, "I guess I'm not the only one spending too much time in hospitals."

Sakura's casual slouch slipped as she spluttered, "I'm not r-rusty!!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she uncrossed her arms and pushed herself off the examination table. Her fists clenched at her sides and she was certain she saw her ex sensei swallow at the chakra collecting in her arms.

"I'll show YOU rusty!" Sakura yelled as she leapt across the distance in a single bound, but Kakashi wasn't there, spinning; she caught the fist that had been about to strike her from behind.

"Why don't we have a bet on it?" Kakashi asked, smirking as her eyes lit up at the suggestion; Tsunade hadn't just taught her superhuman strength, at least her luck wasn't anywhere near as bad.

She didn't let go of his fist, instead she squeezed just hard enough that he swore his bones were groaning. Kakashi didn't react to the pain, "We'll spar, if I win you'll heal my knee and won't go to the Hokage about it."

Sakura blinked, "Heal your knee _after_? How are you going to fight properly?"

He shrugged and her jade eyes narrowed, "Let me guess, you don't need your full speed against me?" She hissed through her gritted teeth before poking him in the chest with her free hand, "How would you know? We haven't sparred since-" she swallowed her words before continuing, " - in _years_. And I haven't been wasting my time like you seem to think. I'm no longer a genin Kakashi, there's nothing else you can teach me."

"We'll see. Fine, heal it before. Don't bite my hand off for trying to even the odds with a handicap." He shrugged apathetically.

"I'll give you a handicap in a minute!" She threatened.

"You can try." He said lamely before he stared pointedly down at his hand, "Do you mind?"

Realizing she still had his hand in his grip she released him quickly, and watched as he flexed the hand at his side. She smirked at him as she leaned back to mimic his slouch against the wall, "Where?" she asked casually.

"Training grounds, no 6?"

Remembering the layout of the mixed terrain area she nodded, "0700 hours Kakashi-_san?_"

He nodded and just as his hands went to form the first hand seal of a transportation jutsu, Sakura's clasped over his. He stared down at her, inwardly surprised he hadn't seen her move.

"You senile already _old man?_ I have to fix that knee before you break your hip." She smirked up at him before pushing her hands against his bare chest to usher him towards the bed. He didn't move however.

The smirk slipped into pursed lips, as she pushed a little harder. Nothing, just a droll bored stare and a yawn.

_Trying to prove something ay?_ She thought as she stared up at him with gritted teeth, _I'll be damned if I'm going to use my chakra just to push him backwards!_

Feinting with her right fist, which he dodged; she lashed out with her left. He caught it, but as he was off balance she leapt in, wrapped an arm around his neck and hooked his legs out from under him. She didn't anticipate his swift reaction as he fell back and planted his feet in her stomach, to send her flying. Refusing to be thrown, Sakura gripped onto the silver haired jounin; but this only resulted in a far less advantageous position...

Slapping into the floor without any hands free to break fall, she lay stunned and winded for a moment before her blank eyes focused and she took in her predicament. It wasn't often that Sakura found herself pinned to the ground by a man so her immediate blush was a given. It didn't help that that she had an arm hooked around his neck as the other was firmly held to the ground beside her head or that he was pressed against nearly the entire length of her.

Squirming uncomfortably underneath his bemused stare before her mind recovered and she glared hotly. Sakura tried to shift her hips and flip him off, but Kakashi almost casually pressed her into the floor and made himself comfortable. The fact that his shirtless chest was rubbing against her didn't go unnoticed, with an undignified 'eep!' she let go of his neck hastily as she tried to push him off with that hand.

Not that she did herself any good, she swallowed convulsively, her mouth dry as her fingers accidentally glided over the unyielding contours of muscle in her attempt to get free. She met his eye almost sheepishly, her anger quenched by his proximity. That soon evaporated as her made his characteristic jibe at her expense.

"You never were any good at grappling Sakura." He told her simply, "Now just give up."

Sakura cringed inwardly, she'd never really tried to master grappling; the training was just too damn embarrassing. Sakura didn't do well at close quarters. But then again she wouldn't be in this predicament right now if she had.

The medic narrowed her eyes, she _hated_ losing. Grabbing his arm below the elbow, she dug her green tipped fingers in the pressure point there. His weight collapsed to the side and she rolled them over towards the examination table. Shifting, she swung her legs on either side of his arm over his body and pulled the limb as she drew him into an arm bar. Smirking at his involuntary groan she asked casually, "You want to give up Kakashi-kouhai?"

She felt his body go stiff at her addressing him as an underclassman and her smirk spread. But before she could even register what had happened, something landed on top of 'Kakashi' causing him to disappear with a poof!

Blinking with her mouth hanging open, she stared into Kakashi's sardonic grey eye disbelievingly as he knelt between her spread legs. _When in hell did he get the chance to make a shadow clone?_

Pouting, she crossed her arms as she lay down on the floor glaring at him. He hovered over her, his hands braced beside her shoulders as he kneeled between her legs. Sakura tried to ignore the rising blush that burned across her cheeks at his arched eyebrow.

Suddenly, she heard the clack of heels outside both of their heads whipped around to the sound and as their eyes met again Sakura did the only thing her freaked mind could think of.

Sakura reached over her shoulders and planted her hands in the ground before she leaned back until only her upper back was touching the ground and planted her sandals into Kakashi's gut as she flipped herself to her feet.

Her sensei slammed into the wall and slid onto the bed, leaving behind an impressive crater in the plaster. But Sakura didn't have time to cringe at the cost, because Shizune popped her head inside.

"Ahh... I see you have everything under control Sakura." She said somewhat nervously as she stared at the two dishevelled jounins, "Have you finished up here? Miya-san needs this room for her four o clock appointment."

Sakura glanced at her patient, "Nearly, just give me another five minutes."

Shizune nodded and turned to leave before stopping and turning back, "Oh! I nearly forgot, Ayame told me to tell you your last patient cancelled, why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"I'm meant to be covering for Kenji in Recovery..." Sakura argued with a frown.

"I've already got someone on the case, you really should take a breather, you look dead on your feet. Just because you are one of the senior staff doesn't mean you have to do everyone else's work." Without waiting for Sakura's indignant reply, the medic shut the door behind her with a snap.

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she walked towards her impatient patient, she sighed and looked up at him. "Nothing broken?" she asked the silver haired man with an apologetic smile.

He shook his head, "It would take more than that Sakura." She could feel the grin behind his mask.

"I'll just try harder next time." She huffed before gripping his knee unceremoniously. Grumbling as she healed it, she went back to her clipboard and made some notes. It wouldn't do for any medic beneath jounin level to treat Kakashi, they'd never get the chance to lay their hands on him.

"Want to go settle our bet now?" Kakashi asked her suddenly as he casually put his clothes back on.

Sakura turned and tilted her head, "But you haven't got much chakra left and I'm depleted too from my shift..."

"What... scared?" he probed at the exact right sore spot.

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously and she slowly put down her clipboard. "Fine, your loss." Then she grinned, "Last one there buys the other dinner." Without waiting for the affirmative, she easily unlatched the window and jumped out into a four storey drop.

**

Heh that was fun, I've never done a Naruto fic before but I'm really enjoying this. Sakura is just too fun to tease. KakaSaku needs more fanfiction, so I obliged.

Till next time, *salutes*


	2. How to Fight Dirty

**Author's note:** I'm starting off this story as very romantic ninja comedy-ish before the real story emerges, so hopefully it's not too boring... I'm just setting the scene. But this is pretty bubbly compared to what's planned... *insert evil chuckle*

I'll probably be frequent enough in updating- I'm finishing year 12 now so in a few weeks I'm free- if I get enough feedback and interest.

I tried to integrate my martial arts knowledge into this, Taijutsu is never really focused on in the manga but I like it so it gets more screen time. Besides, if Kakashi and Sakura went head on in a jutsu fight; it wouldn't be pretty. Hopefully it all makes sense and is easy to picture.

**Chapter two: How to fight dirty**

Air whistled in her ears as her senses screamed at her, she ignored her instinct to cringe as euphoria quickly rose to swallow it. Sakura's medic nin coat fanned as she fell, her pink ponytail trailing like a ribbon in her wake. The air roared in her ears as the ground rushed up to meet her; but she didn't scream. Cushioning the impact with chakra, she tucked herself into a commando roll and came out running.

"Hurry up _**old**__ man!" _she yelled behind her, smirking back at Kakashi as he dropped to the ground neatly before she turned back and ran in earnest.

The pink haired medic sped through the streets like a blur, managing to maintain her lead despite Kakashi's admirable agility. It seemed like all those gruelling hours training with Gai and Lee had paid off..._ even if I did wear green spandex once._

Shuddering at the memory she promptly forgot it as she dodged several projectiles hurled at her from above. Sidestepping the blurs, she craned her head back to see their source just in time to see a certain silver haired Jounin overtake her.

_Damn it! _Gritting her teeth in determination, Sakura leapt onto a balcony on the opposite side of the street before jumping onto a roof. Sprinting till she was parallel with him, she threw a volley of roof tiles at the back of his obnoxious head. She grinned as he was forced to flip out of the way, taking her opportunity, she pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the unsuspecting copy nin. Leaping across the street, she exploded out of the smoke in a tackle.

Unfortunately he tripped her up instead with a smooth counter, continuing without missing a step. From her sprawled out position on a roof she saw him pull out an Icha Icha book as he waved back at her jauntily, nose between the pages. Sakura saw red and with a snarl she leapt to her feet to give chase.

As they sped across Konoha Sakura's anger began to boil, _He still doesn't take me seriously! He never has! I'm not a genin doing his damned bell test!_

Deciding she'd had enough, Sakura pulled out her paralysing senbon and launched five at her 'sensei'. None hit him obviously, but it slowed Kakashi down long enough for her to catch up.

"Kakashi, I'd _hate _to think I was less interesting than a book you've read a billion times." She grated, focusing just a tiny bit of chakra into her legs to match his speed.

He didn't even look at her as he answered, "But it _is_ Icha Icha, Sakura..."

"Oh? Well then let me look!" Snatching the book away from the copy nin, she had just enough time to see his eye nearly bulge out of his head before she disappeared into the distance.

"Eat my dust Oyaji (old perverted man)!" Ignoring the curses she heard behind her, Sakura smirked at her triumph... and her luck.

Allowing the book to vanish into her coat, she dodged a few stray kunai sent her way. _Hmm, I guess I really pissed him off?_ She thought carelessly, speeding up ever so slightly as she felt him begin to gain ground.

Unable to resist, she threw over her shoulder, "You better hurry Kakashi, I might _'accidentally'_ drop it in the lake!"

"Don't you dare!" He yelled and she giggled like a genin.

Suddenly, the silver haired ninja appeared at her side and she ducked under his grab and elbowed him in the gut. Rolling out of the way she nearly ran into a second Kakashi; but with a smirk got ready to counter. Instead of slowing down she sped up and delivered a jumping side kick to the clone's chest. It exploded and she emerged on the other side, yet again dodging an incensed copy nin by a hair's breadth.

She grinned, _So this is what it takes for Kakashi to take me seriously? Damn, I should've done it sooner!_

She could see the edge of the village in sight and the training grounds beyond, all she had to do was hold out for a little bit longer and... _What? Run around in circles as Kakashi tries to move heaven and earth for his Icha Icha fix? Maybe this wasn't such a brilliant idea after all..._

Sakura leapt off the last roof and landed on the ground without missing a step, her lab coat flared around her as she kept up her desperate pace. Trying to formulate a plan as she danced between the projectiles Kakashi was sending her way. If she couldn't succeed, which she realised was pretty much certain; she'd need something to make this all worthwhile... If the medic nin couldn't win the war, so she must at least win a battle. She grudgingly admitted to herself she could never defeat him in sparring... but at least she might get a free meal out of this mess...

Forming hand seals quickly, she created a bushin and pretending to pass it the book; she made a bee line for her goal.

Kakashi's eye darted between the two as he tried to sort out his priorities. Between his precious book and being forced to pay up for once; he did the only thing available to him, he sent his own shadow clone after hers. He was not a man to settle on anything.

Sakura cursed as the real Kakashi pursued her, _Damn... looks like I wasted my chakra for nothing..._ But, in an attempt to recoup her losses, she leaned down into her run and exploded forward. She flew over the terrain with Kakashi only a few steps behind, narrowly avoiding a grab or being tripped up every second step.

She could practically smell expensive sushi and sake on the air and her stomach growled, reminding her she'd skipped her last few meals and survived on scavenged snacks from the hospital kitchens. The lows a young medic nin must stoop to survive on a slim pay check. _I really must take more missions or I won't be able to meet the rent..._ She thought distractedly for a moment.

Sakura was rudely awoken from her meanderings as she saw Kakashi slip ahead of her, with a growl she leapt forward and grabbed him by the pant leg. "Oh no you don't!"

Riding her sensei to the ground, she rolled over his form and ran into the training grounds with a triumphant scream, "Shannaro!!" She pumped the air with her fist, but before she could celebrate, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

Grabbing his student around the shoulders, he was surprised when he was suddenly left hugging a log to his chest. Dropping the offending piece of wood, his eye settled on the pink haired nuisance before him.

She smirked, "Look who's buying me dinner?" she crowed, rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

He glared, "Give me back my book."

Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Mmmm...no. If I don't get to see your face Kakashi I want some sort of compensation."

"Have my bad habits rubbed off on you Sakura? I didn't know you liked Icha Icha." He drawled, hoping to embarrass her into returning it.

"No!" she spluttered with blush at the suggestion before replying irritably, "I have taste! Besides, I just want to study your withdrawal symptoms." She grinned, "How long without the book would it take you to crack? Days? Weeks? Months?"

"..." He glared at her, as if daring her to go through with the threat.

"Why don't we make the wager more interesting? If you get the book off me before the end of the sparring match I'll give you the extended edition of Icha Icha Paradise Kiba gave me for my last birthday... it _is_ just collecting dust on my shelf." She smirked, as he salivated, "But if not, you... owe me an unspecified favour."

Kakashi frowned at the open nature of the so called 'favour' but Sakura wheedled cunningly, "It has full colour illustrations..."

"Deal." He said instantly, his eye gleaming with a fire she didn't dare examine, "It's not like I'll lose..."

Sakura was too pleased with herself to rise to the bait, _Perfect._

"Let's get to it then." With a quick hand seal she disappeared, leaving Kakashi alone in the cleared area as she perched in a distant tree. Night was settling over Konoha, the twilight grey was cool compared to the heat of the day.

Sakura cloaked her chakra signature carefully, reining it in with her complete control. She knew that wouldn't be enough against Kakashi; but it did give her a fighting chance, however slim.

She saw her shadow clone leap from the sky, barely dodging a shuriken to the neck as she spun on her heel. Leaping backwards away from the Kakashi clone as he leapt after her, she clutched the fake orange book to her chest like a life line.

She dodged a kick from the real Kakashi too before making a break for the trees, however she was not quick enough. He was waiting for her and with a quick stab with his kunai he dispelled the clone into smoke. His book however went up with it.

Cursing, he turned around to see Sakura throw a tanto through his clone's head before leaping down from her vantage to retrieve the item. She smirked at her sensei, "So close!" She applauded, "But... not quite."

He launched himself at her and she met him halfway, exchanging a flurry of kicks and punches as they danced across the ground. Sakura leapt back after getting a lucky hit, an uppercut that barely missed the instant knockout spot. Kakashi was sent spiralling skyward before he forced himself out of the tail spin and landed in a crouch facing her. An icy tendril of jealousy squirmed in her gut in reaction to his seemingly inhuman acrobatics, and Sakura reacted like she always did. Pulling down the lower eyelid of her left eye, she poked her tongue out at him before she ran off laughing.

"You think I should drop the book in the water?" she threw casually over her shoulder, smirking slightly as she jumped over rocks to reach the still lake, "It _is_ very dirty."

Laughing at her weak joke, or rather the keen edge she felt on the presence behind her; she leapt onto the water's surface.

She spun around and sidestepped Kakashi's suiton jutsu, allowing the barrage of water to sail harmlessly past, She arched a brow with a superior smirk, "On I'm soooo scared sensei! Come on, I know you wouldn't really try to get me wet, even if you were able; I have your porn on me, remember?"

Kakashi 's eye widened before he threw his head back in a deep masculine laugh. A warm electric shiver went down her back before she blinked at his reaction, "What's so funny? Did I say something-? Eech!"

Sakura suddenly found herself locked in a bear hug from behind, she struggled; but Kakashi's grip was inexorable as it pinned down her arms and left no room to struggle. The man propped his chin on her head absently, "Give me my book." He commanded simply.

Sakura however was already in action, dropping her weight she spread her arms out to either side and broke his hold instantly. Grabbing his right arm at the wrist and bicep, dropped her weight and pulled him tight against her back before threw him over her shoulder.

SPLASH! He hit the water hard; Sakura didn't waste any time waiting around before she bolted with a grin splitting her face. _Ha! Take that!! That's what you get for underestimating me Kakashi!! _

She knew that they weren't truly fighting seriously, most of the techniques in her medic nin arsenal were debilitating and/or permanent and his chidori wasn't exactly designed for play fighting... But she still felt the thrill of triumph spill over her and her eyes gleamed with self satisfaction.

He stood up and shook the water off him like a dog before crossing his arms and staring at her intently. After a moment he held out his hand, "Last chance: Give me the book." An air of menace rose up around him and she suppressed a shiver, she would kill to know how he managed to look deadly when dripping wet.

"No." Sakura answered defiantly before sticking out her tongue. She grinned then, spreading out her arms in a mocking invitation, "I guess you'll have to frisk me for it."

Suddenly she was alone on the lake before a force slammed her to the water, reacting instinctively she lashed out; but all her punch met was smoke. Skidding across the water like a pebble, she stopped after three skips, landing on the far bank. Shooting to her feet, she faced off her old sensei from twenty feet away.

His visible eye was narrowed as he stared at her; it did not bode well at all, "Where's the book? You don't have it."

Sakura frowned, "How do you-" she suddenly felt a cold wind brush across her front and she whipped her head down to look. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw her medic uniform, with ALL the buttons undone! _When did he...?_

Snapping out of her shocked state at the sight of her plain red sports bra and boy cut matching underwear, she blushed so dark it matched before turning abruptly around.

"Y-You p-pervert!" she stuttered, before her voice steadied with fury, "How dare you!"

She could feel his indifferent gaze on her back, as he casually circled around her to reach the shore, "You shouldn't offer things you don't want to give." He commented dryly.

"I said frisk, not molest Oyaji!" She shot back as she fumbled a particularly stubborn button beneath her breasts, the heat rising under her skin from mortification.

"You're safe." He said with a smirk in his voice, "I don't do little girls."

Sakura's vision bled red as pure fury boiled up from her gut, an old hurt that still bled fresh. She turned slowly to face her white haired teac3her her slow clipped words oozed the threat that radiated from her pores. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

A brow arched, "Only kids give what they can't take."

"Oh?" she enunciated scornfully, "Let's see if _you_ can take _this!_"

The fuming kunoichi formed rapid hand seals before she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi stood there seemingly unconcerned as she vanished from his sight and senses, it was not like she could get the jump on him anyway. She was never good at subterfuge and stealth, she was too impatient.

Which is why she didn't wait to make her move.

"A thousand years of pain!" yelled Sakura as she surged from the ground and sent Kakashi flying with her index and middle fingers spearing into his behind. Her attack had a surprising amount of force, especially with her near perfect chakra control to enhance its impact.

Kakashi spiralled into the sky, utterly surprised she'd managed to get the drop on him. Flipping at the apex of the technique's height, he landed smoothly ten feet away.

Sakura settled into a fighting stance, glaring at her sensei over her fists, "I'm not what I was back then Kakashi, I'm no longer the weak link. Treat me like a shinobi or I'll _beat_ you out of your bad habit."

Kakashi watched her, a sudden stillness closing over him. The tension rose as they stared across the space between, a gap that had seemed to grow wide for Sakura. Years flew by and memories swelled in the silence, the tears and blood was now waist deep for both of them. So much had changed since she'd been a genin in Team Seven, and she'd been forced to change with them.

He nodded slowly, recognising her in a way he never had before as he lifted the Konoha forehead protector with a grim expression in his eyes, "Then let's get to it."

Suddenly, all the play left their sparring bout and a deadly seriousness killed their camaraderie. Sakura wasted no time chatting, you couldn't if you wanted to defeat the sharingan and this time she didn't have a convenient diversion on hand. Brutally suppressing the memory with a pained wince, the medic dodged a volley of kunai before she darted in towards her former teacher. A glancing blow was all she needed to send him spinning back before she followed up with a stepping side kick, he dodged and she made it a hook kick mid motion. She expected it when he blocked the blow, and her chakra surged out slicing his arm in a several directions. Dodging his counter, she ducked under his guard to deliver an uppercut. He however was waiting for her. Closing her eyes just before they met his, she left herself open for the punch that sent her reeling.

Flipping backwards and out of the way, she didn't even bother to pause to wipe away the blood from her face. She watched him warily and she nearly jumped when he spoke.

"Looks like you've still got a lot to learn." He said dryly, "For a clever kid you really are slow."

Before she could leap forward to tear him a new one he said, "If you prove to me that you deserve to be treated like an adult Sakura, I'll do so. But until then, you're still my wayward, _weak _student." _Yep, that will __**definitely**__ set her off._

Her eyes widened before narrowing to slits as she snarled, "You- You!" she struggled to find the words, "You want me to prove myself? I'm weak? Let's just see who's weak here!"

She created three bushins and sent them to entertain Kakashi as she turned away to settle onto the ground with an exposed back towards the proceedings. Kakashi however could not take advantage of this as he was forced to look away when her shadow clones came in for the kill.

Sakura took some deep inhales to even her breathing and calm her boiling chakra, because of her state; it would take longer for her to slip into the trance. Finally as the rhythm of her heart became measured and her mind emptied; everything slowed around her and time seemed to pause, she sunk under her skin.

Every time he tried to glance at Sakura, one was there in his field of vision as a violent distraction. A cold wind brushed his neck as he sensed something coming from Sakura, but he couldn't get a good look at her as he dodged kicks and kunai with spectacular acrobatic skill. Suddenly the copies wavered in his Sharingan sight before blinking out of existence, he turned to stare at his pink haired medic sitting on the grass.

There was something... _wrong_ with her chakra.

Sakura finished the preparatory meditation before she formed three quick hand seals and her eyes snapped open. The air was still and dead around her as she spun around to wink at Kakashi, "Now you see me..." she started but even before she turned completely she disappeared like a dream upon waking. His red eye narrowed, as he searched for a flash of pink hair in the vicinity, or a flare of chakra; but there was nothing. It was as if she had disappeared into thin air.

"Now you don't."

_Genjutsu?_ He thought, his nerves on razor edge as he surveyed his surroundings, _No... I'd see that. But..._

He heard footsteps circling him, their pattern was familiar; Sakura. But even then his Sharingan was blind.

_She's grown... _He thought, both eyes wide, _I didn't realise just how much._

Shuriken cut the air towards him from one side and kunai quickly followed from the other, Kakashi had to jump straight into the air to avoid the attack. He landed lightly; his eye alert as he crouched ready to spring. He suddenly felt air being displaced at his back and he quickly dodged, sending something careening into the ground causing dust to rise as it went past.

"Oh! That was close." came her voice from everywhere and nowhere, her smooth tone only slightly ruffled with triumph.

A plan formed in his mind, and his voice became droll, "Hiding Sakura?" when this got no response he went for the jugular, "Can't face me head on?"

He heard her sigh and he forced himself not to face the sound, "You just hate that your sharingan is useless." She answered smugly.

Kakashi continued as if she hadn't spoken, "Well I guess fighting me face to face would lower your chances to zero..."

Sakura didn't think, she exploded forward, and he heard her as she entered range; drawing a kunai he quickly judged distances before slicing in through the air. The woman hissed in pain, slamming her fist into Kakashi's chest, winding him and forcing him to stumble back before she swept his feet out from under him.

"Don't be so sure."

He got to his feet, slowly, his nostrils flaring under his mask, Where is she...? _There!_

Without pausing, he surged forward; dodged a kunai smoothly before he tackled Sakura to the ground. Feeling for her as if in the dark in the daylight was somewhat disorientating, but he managed to trap her beneath him, with one of her arms in a right angle arm lock.

He applied gentle pressure when she struggled; which was more than enough to send a sharp spark of pain through Sakura. She stilled and if she'd been visible Kakashi would have been privy to her bone melting glare matched with childish pout.

For a moment he felt an impression of her presence at the edge of his thoughts, but it evaporated at his next words.

"Nice jutsu." Kakashi simply said, deflating her anger slightly causing her muscles to loosen slightly beneath him.

"I've been developing it since my incarceration in Earth three years ago." She answered with a hint of pride, "Pity you can't copy what you can't see eh?"

He masked his shock_, Her own jutsu?_ He never would have expected that.

He shrugged slightly. "Eh. It does have a few weaknesses."

Sakura tensed again and shot back defensively, "Yeah well so does your Sharingan!"

"Don't react to constructive critique like that Sakura, it's childish." His head tilted when that distant heat, like a winter sun shrouded in clouds, pressed against his mind.

"Well don't insult my jutsu! Everything has a weakness Kakashi." She shot back.

"True." He shifted above her to settled down more comfortably for a lecture, not because he breasts had been grazing his chest and distracting his focus... honest. It had the happy bonus of preventing any chance of retaliation, "But yours need to be compensated for, like how my chidori needs the Sharingan to overcome post attack vulnerability."

Sakura grunted acknowledgement in a most unladylike fashion, "I'm listening." She granted reluctantly.

"First things first, do you give up?" At her hesitation he tightened his hold on her arm.

"Yes!" She gasped through the pain and after he loosened his grip she growled, "Now get off me before my diaphragm collapses!"

He was suddenly standing, a hand held out to help her up; she gave him a disdainful glare before huffing, "I have to turn off the technique first..."

He nodded and backed away, and she noticed with a glower that he didn't hide his sharingan. She wasn't sure just how much he'd already figured out, but if he watched her turn it off she was sure he would work it out.

_At least he can't copy it..._ Poking her tongue out at her oblivious ex sensei, she began the slow process of jump starting her chakra.

Normally the energy is always in motion, churning under the skin and bubbling up at any chance. But hers was as dead still as a lake, unruffled by wind. It wasn't controlled in the normal sense however, she'd tried to pull this off like that for years without succeeding. The key was meditation, to still her very soul.

It usually suppressed her emotions, but if they were strong enough it was like skimming rocks across the surface, they got swallowed soon enough; but there were ripples.

Her dampened anger helped her push the rivers of chakra inside her into motion; she concentrated on the emotion to speed her progress. She still couldn't release the jutsu on her own volition, she needed the disturbance to get it flowing. Thankfully, she was easily angered.

After a solid two minutes, quicker than her usual speed thanks to Kakashi's ability to rouse her ire; her eyes snapped open and her vision swam as her aura crested and fell on top of her.

The white haired jounin watched as she suddenly seemed to explode into existence as a force pushed its way out of her. She slumped for a moment before blinking her eyes up at him, before she smiled tiredly; "Figure it out?"

He nodded, lowering his hiatate (sp?) over his left eye before gripping her shoulder and forcing her to her feet. Her knees wobbled but her steadied her, causing the pink haired woman to glare and shrug him off.

"I'm fine!" she protested gruffly before walking towards the gates, shooting a look behind her she grated; "Coming?"

He nodded, hands in his pockets as he slumped after her, seemingly disinterested and bored of the world. _I need my-_

He didn't finish the thought as he cursed rather violently, "My book."

Sakura smirked beside him, "I wondered how long it would take you to remember." She patted his back, "Don't worry _too_ much, you get to have dinner with me in the most expensive restaurant in town!"

He glared at the setting sun over the girl's shoulder, why did he feel like he'd lost?

**

Sakura sprawled out, leaning against the table with an elbow as she ate her sushi with unfeminine relish. Her medic nin coat was carelessly thrown across the tatami mats, the raiment of her office that she used to keep away the scowling maitre'd(sp). She was dirty, bloodstained and sweaty kunoichi; a combination that made her stand out against the quiet, clean civilian clientele of this pricey establishment.

He however was perfectly presentable, if a little damp.

Perhaps her state was why they got placed in the corner away from the other tables? It suited Kakashi just fine, it was the most easily defensible position in the restaurant. He hated having his back exposed in enclosed spaces like this, they were great for assassinations.

Sakura threw back a small bowl of sake and smacked her lips contentedly, "Ahhh, this place is always good. Tsunade comes here all the time just for the sake, it _is _the best in the villiage."

"...And the most expensive." He grouched.

She shrugged with an indolent smile, "Quality costs, Kakashi." Then her expression darkened to a smirk, "Besides, it's your own fault for losing."

He shrugged before changing the subject, "So, this new jutsu have a name?" he asked as he poked his bowl of rice and pickled vegetable with his chopsticks; the cheapest meal on the menu. He wondered if he could still eat fast enough for Sakura to miss it...

She shook her head, "I can't think of one."

He sent her a droll look, "A jutsu isn't worth anything without a cool name to shout."

"Well..." she continued grudgingly, "It _is_ still a prototype."

"About that... you really need to be careful when you use it."

She held up a hand to halt the lecture, "I know-" she paused, "Did you really figure it all out?"

He nodded, "It was just deductive reasoning really but watching clinched it. It involves suppressing your chakra till it doesn't move... or rather it, sleepsBy inverting your aura, it causing the light around you to not register your presence and bounce back to the opponent's eye." He smirked, "But you can't stop sound and smell, I found you because you were bleeding." He tapped his nose then continued, "But you really have to control your anger, I could sense you every time you got really angry... which was often. Remember the shinobi rules."

She waved that off, "Yeah yeah, I memorised those as a genin."

"They obviously haven't stuck. Anyway, there is also the vulnerability when you prepare and turn off the technique; you are open to any attack."

She nodded her eyes still focused on him, when he stopped she smirked. "Is that it?"

A brown arched in challenge as she settled back self satisfied from her empty plate of sushi and sashimi and three finished sake bottles.

"..."

She smirked, "Ha! Some Copy ninja you are!" then she grinned, "Alright, let's make a game of it. I'm going to order more food, and I'll keep doing it until you figure out what you missed."

Calling over a frightened young man in a yukata, Kakashi ran the fight over in his head several times trying to nut it out.

Pity his mind kept on turning to Sakura's red underwear.

Pink hair slightly mussed from running, the skin framed by her open medic uniform shining with water droplets. He remembered his eye following a bead traced her breast before disappearing under her red sports bra. They were typical Sakura, stylishly cut yet practical.

Her horrified blush had been cute too.

Shaking off the images, he watched the woman in question scarf down sushi and sake as if starved. _Hey, when did she get on her fifth plate?!_

Getting desperate, as he glanced over the growing stack of plates; he tried to pick out the differences between how she fought without the jutsu activated. It ran through his mind rapidly before inspiration struck.

_Her chakra..._ His head snapped up as she heard her call over the harried waiter again, "I figured it out!"

"Oh." She dropped her hand and the boy dashed off as she turned to the copy nin. Crossing her arms she leaned back against the wall and waited for his epiphany.

He smirked, "You can't use your still chakra when it's active can you?"

She nodded, and he continued, "Meaning that you must rely on weapons and taijutsu. But as I proved, ranged attacks are best. If an opponent can touch you, they don't need to see you."

She sighed, "So it has a few kinks..."

Kakashi watched her deflate visibly so he added, "It's got potential however. Great work Sakura,"

Her head snapped back and she stared at him, mouth open wide, he smiled beneath his mask before reaching over and shutting it gently. This woke her from her stupor and she blushed as his hand came away, "Sorry I just... didn't expect you to say that."

He shrugged, "I give compliments when they are due, it's your fault if you rarely deserve them."

A vein in her forehead ticked as she glared, "Kakashi-"

She was interrupted from a yell from the door as an ANBU ran past the maitre'd and appeared at their table as the restaurant exploded into chatter behind him. Sakura was suddenly on high alert, this never meant anything good.

He ran his eyes over the two of them before speaking, "Good thing you are together, Hokage-sama wants to see both of you now."

"Why?" Sakura asked, shrugging on her coat.

"That's Classified."

They stood up simultaneously and Sakura drank the rest of her sake with a gulp, "Let's go." She said and threw the bottle behind her to shatter against the wall.

The three ninjas disappeared, leaving behind an incensed maitre'd with the bill.

*****

_**Please review!**_ If you all just read it I won't know if people like it or not, plus it's the nice thing to do. Make my day, review!


	3. How To Exit Dramatically

**Author's notes:** Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts guys! I'm really happy the reaction has been so positive. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Now here is when the story takes a turn from comedy to... You'll see.

Special thanks to **Shkh4ever**, **Erini**,** theliz82**, **Mewsthecat**, **Felix_the_Eveetrainer**, **Fima**, **BellaJames,** **LadyNorth76 **and** Master_Kakashi** for their reviews; I know it's a hassle but it helps! Concerns, criticism and compliments keep my muse chattering, kay?

I'll certainly put in some more teasing in due to popular demand! It IS fun to write... Unforunatelty not in this chapter... this one is the beginning of the real storyline. And **theliz82 **that guess does have some great evidence behind it... but I'm not saying nothing. *zips lips*

And to answer **BellaJames**, I wrote her shy around Kakashi concerning 'adult talk' because their previous relationship makes it a little awkward for her. She was more confident in the hospital because she was in medic mode but out on the field old insecurities resurfaced. Hopefully that helps, but I'll keep your comment in mind. And yes, I wanted to make her strong, but not a Mary Sue with sparkly pink hair, big boobs and AWESOME POWAH! ;p Besides; Sakura likes her men strong. *saucy wink*

**Chapter three: How to Exit Dramatically**

The air hummed with the bustle of activity below, the music pulsing through the soles of their feet as they dashed across the familiar tiled roofs. The walkways below were lit with paper lanterns that swung in the cool spring breeze, almost like fireflies in the night. The darkness was never a curfew for the crowds, no matter what the hour you could always go grocery shopping, eat out, see something at the cinema or walk into a bar for some liquor... When ninjas came and went to and from missions at any hour there was no alternative.

But there was another reason for this insomnia.

Konoha is a village that never sleeps; never stops. Sakura believed that if it ever did it would crash... or be crushed. Especially since _then_; _that_ day... When the world changed forever. Underneath the ready smiles and revelry was a wary watchfulness; they all kept the wall at their backs and an eye on the door. The why was never spoke of, only shared in silent glances over children's heads. A secret that they'd soon forget, if they could only stop remembering.

Sakura suppressed a shudder, drawing her soiled medic coat around her as if she was cold. But her blood burned from exertion as the three sprinted across the roofs towards the Hokage Tower. Sakura was exhausted, her chakra depleted and she was running on empty. Sakura realized belatedly she'd over extended herself, a grey fog blurred her vision and an empty languor suffused her limbs. It would take a day of rest to recover. Not that it mattered, she was needed now.

They reached their destination quickly, and the ANBU disappeared in the foyer. The place was packed as jounins and ANBU ran back and forth urgently and soft in soft harsh voices that echoed in her ears. There were so many simultaneous conversations that the words clashed and combined; a group of three stood close by, huddled together as they spoke a thick smoke of tension rose off them in heated waves.

A member of the decoding department whom Sakura recognised by his bushy brown hair waved his hands around as he growled in an undertone, "The Hokage can't be seriously considering! I mean she's not exactly cut out for-"

He was cut off by a female jounin with her own denial, "No, we can't lose any medics! There has to be another way! If we just wait-"

"There isn't any time!" shouted a masked ANBU disparagingly, "You want to wait while the world burns around you be my guest. As for me, I'll _make sure_ it's done, even if I have to drag-"

"She's here."

Silence replaced the cacophony of whispers as all heads whipped around to face the duo at the door. Sakura's green gaze scanned the crowd, trying to decipher from the atmosphere just what was wrong. _Why are they looking at me like that?_ She was irritated by the stares, _They never seen a pink haired medic before?!_

Scowling, she stalked through the mass who all jumped back as if her irritable aura scalded them, leaving a wide berth for the kunoichi and her Kakashi shaped shadow to pass through. The copy nin slouched after her, appearing disinterested with his hands in his pockets, conspicuously missing his characteristic pornographic book. Sakura stabbed the buttons in the elevator with more force than strictly necessary as she flounced into the corner and sulked, sending a death glare as some poor unfortunate shinobi tried to come in. The doors closed in his stupefied face.

Kakashi leaned against the wall beside her, a clam island in the sea of her seething aura as it filled the elevator with hissing power. _Not cut out for what?_ She gritted her teeth, _I should go down there and cut him out! _ Pity she had no chakra to spare.

When the elevator stopped and the door opened, Sakura strode through the doors with a ready glare for the huddled groups of ninja in the hallway. Conversation died as she passed only to be struck up again a few moments later. Her teeth grated, _What had everyone acting so jumpy? And what the hell does it have to do with me?_

"We can't trust a baby jounin on this mission." Spoke a brash baritone as someone sneered from the side as she walked by, "Besides, she might break a nail..."

Sakura stopped, her shoulders tensing as her hands clenched at her sides. _He did __**not**__ just say that. _She turned slowly, her aura crackling with clear killing intent as she stared back at the scarred shinobi with narrowed eyes. "Pardon?" she said softly, her words ghosting through the air like the chill touch of the grave, "Do you have something to say to me?"

Despite his height, she somehow slanted her head at just the right angle that she looked like she was staring down at him. Her penetrating eyes seemed to cut right through him, but his back stiffened and he met her stare for stare. His dark brown eyes burned beneath his bushy black eyebrows as which formed a v that accentuated his receding hairline.

"Yeah I do." He growled, "You're an underage, underweight little girl; you'll get you and your team killed. Simple fact."

Sakura arched a brow, her mind working through the hints as she tried to bluff her way through this encounter, "I may be underage, but at least I'm not _past it._" She smirked, "How is the knee reconstruction rehabilitation going?"

He'd have smoked from the ears if it were possible, "Fine." He grated, breaking his eyes away to stare off to the side. Snickers erupted from some of the onlookers and his guilty expression darkened.

_Serves him right, I saved his god damned leg last year after he returned from a mission with it mangled. _She thought, inwardly seething.

Sakura suddenly smiled radiantly as she forced her aura to cool. It felt like dropping hot metal into a tub of cold water, "Well remember to check in if it ever troubles you again Yokoshiro-san." She said before she breezed past him as if it had been nothing more than a cordial meeting on the way to work.

Inwardly Sakura felt a strange mix of triumph and relief, she'd never be able to back up any threats in her current state, so she was thankful her bluff had been effective however... she always liked it when she beat someone. So what if she was a pathologically competitive?

Deciding not to psycho analyse herself, Sakura stopped for a moment before the door's to Tsunade's office and knocked. At her shishou's voice she pushed the heavy doors open and walked into the room with a wary look in her eyes.

The woman watched her pupil enter with Shizune hovering anxiously at her side, she threw back a shot before meeting her student's eyes wearily. The room might be occupied by the last living member of the Legendary Sanin, but that didn't stop Sakura from glaring at her.

'Since when did it become common policy to tell all of Konoha about missions Tsunade-shishou!? Should I go discuss S class secrets with the baker?" Her sarcasm acerbic as she chastised her teacher, something she would not have dared to even consider when she was a chunin...

Or before _that_ day.

Kakashi quietly closed the door against the curious eavesdroppers in the hallway but he had enough sense not to interfere with the women. He didn't have a death wish despite what some may believe.

Tsunade exploded to her feet, "Get the facts before you start screaming Sakura! It was necessary to protect your mission's secrecy-"

Sakura barked a laugh, before smacking her forehead, "Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that? Telling the whole village about a Classified mission certainly protects its secrecy!" she spat back sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Tsunade snapped, "The information leakage is a _diversion_! You aren't going on that mission."

Sakura's eyes narrowed before she brandished a fist, "Oh? So you don't think I'm up to it? I'll have you know I'm-"

Tsunade spoke over her, "That mission is S class. This is unranked."

Sakura stepped forward suddenly and settled into a chair across from her. After getting comfortable she shot a look at Tsunade, "Explain."

Grumbling at her insubordination, Tsunade folded into her chair with a dry look at her apprentice. She remembered the days she could quell her with a stare, or a few carefully chosen words. But it seemed that as consequence of her training she'd become very independent. She'd taught her well, but she was not a Kage and shinobi had to take orders. She have to break this bad habit. "The Code Department has found the meaning behind the Akatsuki's words Sakura."

The pink haired girl leaned forward at this, _Finally! The answer to the question that's been plaguing me for weeks!_ "Well? Tell me!" she demanded, her eyes alight with curiosity.

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her eyes with a hand before she met the stare of her student. Steeling her spine, she spoke the words she wish she didn't have to.

"It means that you are the only person who can complete this mission." Edging around the issue, she glanced at Kakashi; he simply shrugged. Sakura might want to know, _need_ to know; but she couldn't tell her all of it. There are some secrets best kept that way.

"What?!" Sakura shared her glare magnanimously around with the room's other occupants, "You can't expect me to tell me that much and not everything!"

Tsunade set her shoulders and sobered before she spoke without inflection, "You are to accompany a squad of ANBU to Suna where you will be joining the Kazekage's men to infiltrate Mist."

Sakura's eyes widened, she felt all the air escape her as a sudden premonition left her winded. Licking her lips, she breathed, "... Our mission?"

Tsunade continued tonelessly, but her eyes were sharp as they locked with Sakura's, "Kill the Mizukage."

She sucked in a breath, as if she'd broken the surface of water after being held under. Her hands clenched on the arms rests in a white knuckled grip and her body hummed with tension, she leaned forward to meet her sensei's stare. Her emotions were a maelstrom that threatened to tear her apart in their fury; incongruous, mutually exclusive and yet simultaneous as they shredded her calm with careless claws.

A jolt of anticipation was met with a dousing of icy guilt and fear. Hate met love in a caustic collision and they became the same. White met black and even as these opposites struggled; it all just bled into grey.

_But the Mizukage is-! _Sakura's face was stone as she stared unseeingly into the distance, unable to process the suddenness of this new mission. After all the years training and waiting it was now just too soon.

..._ Can I really kill him?_ She closed her eyes to stop herself from crying as her emotions became too much to contain inside herself.

A heavy hand squeezed her shoulder and Sakura was shocked out of her thoughts as she looked up to see the silver haired jounin. But his attention was not on her.

"This will mean war." Kakashi stated, looking straight over her head to address the Hokage.

"I know." She replied.

His grip on Sakura's shoulder grew almost painful as his fingers dug into her, "We aren't ready."

At this Tsunade stood up in a flurry of fabric, a hand at the necklace around her neck. She stood there for a few moments, teetering on some precipice before her face contorted in a wince of pain as she whispered, "I know..."

Wind roared past like a scream outside the window in the sudden silence inside before Sakura's fingers ripped the arm rest clear off the chair. She shot to her feet, brushing off Kakashi's grip as she demanded, "Then why act now?! You are always calling me impatient Tsunade-shishou," she gestured violently before pressing a hand to her chest, "-but _I_ would never resign Konoha to destruction!"

Tsunade fixed her student with a stare that should have melted her in her place as she bit back viciously, "I will never give up on Konoha! If there is even one shinobi standing then the battle is not over and I will keep fighting. I would gladly die if it would save this Village, but nothing is so simple." She hissed through her teeth, "Don't judge hastily on things you can't understand."

"Then _make me_ understand! Tell me what is really happening! Why me? Why was I chosen for this mission Tsunade?"

The Hokage fixed her with a stare, "Because you are my apprentice! Did you really think your position would be simply tending the sick, learning a few jutsu and going on the odd mission? Are you _blind!?_"She stalked around the table and pulled her student bodily towards her, her features was furious and grave as she nearly came nose to nose with her.

"Isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you vow vengeance?" Even as Sakura tried to recoil, those claws at her biceps refused even the smallest movement, "He must die... or Konoha will."

Sakura pulled away harshly, her eyes burning with both pain and anger, "How can you expect me not to be conflicted?!_"_ she yelled with desperate fury, "You should understand me better than anyone!"

Tsunade didn't even flinch, "I do." She answered grimly, "Which is why I know it _must be you!_" She was unrelenting in her appraisal of her apprentice, "You have learnt at the feet of the greatest medics alive and were trained in ninjutsu by exceptional shinobi, but these lessons were not simply taught for fun. There is always a price to be paid Sakura." The Hokage ruthlessly continued on as Sakura wilted under the onslaught, "You've killed dispassionately because you were told to, healed those how you chose and let others die. _You are a kunoichi of Konoha_ and you _must_ sacrifice more pieces of yourself for peace."

Sakura's spine stiffened as a memory flittered across her face; her first step... her first kill. She knew what Tsunade meant; she knew that there was always a price. She'd killed a boy just because he was a genin of a different village when she was a fresh faced chunin. It had changed her, her first scent of blood, her first chance to see eyes film over in death.

The medic swallowed as she remembered his desperate struggle, the feel of his legs and arms thrashing against her as she hesitated at the final moment and met his scared grey eyes...

Before she closed her own and slit his throat. Blood gushed out over her hands in heated waves as she dropped the corpse to cool on the ground.

When he died, a part of her went with him.

_Could I really go through that again? Push out my limits again? Or more importantly... could I watch yet another of my ... _She choked under the pressure as her mixed emotions surged, nearly splitting her apart under the sheer force of her feelings.

"But its _Sasuke_!" Sakura blurted before she turned away so they couldn't see her eyes, she wanted to scream but she could only whisper, "I can't-!"

Kakashi suddenly appeared before her, she met his eye defiantly, shaking with anger, fear and horror. That eye shared her suffering, he'd been _there_ on _that_ day and they had witnessed something they thought they couldn't survive.

But they did.

"Even after what he has done?" The masked man's words were no louder than a zephyr of wind, but she flinched anyway, "Have you already forgotten what you promised three years ago?"

Sakura's vision blurred as her pain rose up to fill her; she thought she was cured. She had foolishly believed she was healed. But she'd only learned to ignore the bleeding. Sakura let her head fall forward, allowing her hair to hide her tears as she brushed them away. She hugged herself as images rushed past her vision and she could not eclipse them by closing her eyes. No matter how hard she dug her nails into her skin, it did not puncture the pain.

But the sharp cuts steadied her world, soothed the rush of emotion and channelled it into adrenaline. A face swam up in her consciousness and she grasped the image desperately. Even if it was nothing more than a memory.

She slowly raised her face to meet Kakashi's and Tsunade's as they hovered just out of reach as she brought herself back together. Which was just as well, all it would take was a touch and she would shatter.

"I'll do it." Her words were rough with repressed feelings, but her eyes were hard as her hands dropped to fists at her sides, "I'll kill Sasuke for the sake of Konoha and... _for what he has done." _Her voice lowered to a growl.

Tsunade's face softened, but she did not speak the worry in her eyes, "Your task is to pretend you are on a mission as the ambassador between Leaf and Mist. You are not to talk to any about the true nature of the mission till you speak with the Kazekage."

"Yes Tsunade-shishou." Sakura nodded with a jerky bow.

Her master stopped her as she went to leave, "However, as this mission could determine the survival of Konoha itself, there will be an Aptitude Examination."

Sakura frowned at her teacher, "I didn't ask for this task, yet now I'm going to have to do a _test_? Do you want me on this mission or not?"

Tsunade stared back at her student, "It is necessary for my ANBU to access your skills if you are to be a member of the assassination team, Sakura."

The medic frowned at the Hokage's wording, "... Speak plainly shishou."

The blonde shinobi fixed her with a pointed stare, as if she were being especially slow, "I'm recommending you to be a member of my personal troop division of the ANBU."

She gasped, floored by the offer. She'd never considered herself strong enough for ANBU, let alone the _Hokage's Division!!_ "..."

Tsunade nodded and took her silence as assent, "Report at the entrance of the Tower tomorrow, an ANBU Operative with meet you there. Be prepared."

Sakura swallowed her anxiety as she nodded slowly, trying to assimilate all the information from the last hour. The medic paused as she went for the door. Too fragile to face the people in the hallway; she turned abruptly and began to run.

She had a second to take in Shizune's shocked face before she leapt onto the desk and threw herself out the window in headfirst dive.

The world blurred around her as she fell, the wind whipping away the heat of her skin with its cool caress. She needed to be cold, to freeze the feelings she couldn't trust. Because she had to kill the love of her life for the lives of everyone she loved.

The air streaked past her as her free fall accelerated, her smile was somehow twisted as she spoke bitterly, "I've become Sasuke to kill him."

And with that thought, she gathered a little chakra to slow her fall, she lashed a foot out onto the vertical surface of the tower before she used it as a pivot to flip. The kunoichi landed on the ground with smooth silent grace, before rising to her feet with a smile on her face as her heart settled inside her chest. Sometimes it was handy having perfect chakra control rather than a bloodline limit, especially when there was a window handy.

Sakura had developed a habit of running from things she couldn't face, but unfortunately; this mission wasn't something she could escape.

A civilian was staring at her in shock across the street, whipping his eyes back and forth between her and the window as if he expected her to be a hallucination. Sakura smiled and waved before she formed a quick hand seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

***

Tsunade exhaled as she stared after her student, exasperation and worry warred on her face. She sent a droll look at the copy nin beside her, "Looks like she learned more from you than basic ninjutsu. She never uses a door anymore."

Kakashi grinned under his mask but simply shrugged, "At least she is not like Gai."

The Hokage barked a laugh, before she circled around her desk and collapsed into her chair. Shizune hovered over her as she poured herself a liberal amount of sake before bitting her lip and glancing back at the window, "Do you really think this is wise? Being a member of ANBU is... taxing. Especially for a stubborn personality like Sakura's."

"She's strong , but she isn't ruled by her emotions, even if she appears hot-headed." Kakashi replied, settling down in the chair Sakura had been sitting in earlier, "Besides..."

"-She isn't ready yet to face Sasuke, despite what she thinks." Finished Tsunade, as she reached for the bottle again to top up her glass, "Emotionally, mentally or physically." She threw back the sake before continuing, "In her current state, it'd be like sending a rabbit to hunt a wolf."

"Then why send her at all?" asked Shizune as she wrung her hands worriedly, "Sasuke won't hesitate to kill her, not when it would be such a terrible blow to Konoha."

Tsunade nodded, before reclining back in her chair, "But she has to go. We all know what the Akatsuki said." She starred down at the clear still surface of her sake; "He wants revenge for the death of his clan, but if he even suspects we can channel the Sacred Fire; he'll annihilate every man woman and child in Konoha to learn the secret." Her grip tightened on her cup, "He is certainly Orochimaru's protégé."

"Even he wouldn't pay the price." Kakashi murmured distantly, "Sasuke survives, that is his greatest skill."

Shizune's lips twisted and she turned to face the window as she changed the subject, "Will there really be enough time to prepare Sakura?" She sighed before massaging her temple, "I do not know if I could do it." She admitted honestly, "Not when I'd already lost as much as she has."

"She will." Kakashi stated, leaning back in his chair with his eye closed, "That's just how Sakura is. Why else spend her life trying to fulfil a promise she made when she was a genin?"

Tsunade nodded before she finished her drink and placed it on the desk wearily, "Let's just hope it does not come to that, I am not sure I'd be able to let her, even to prevent another day like _before_."

The three were silent as memories stole their voices away with emotions that burned with the need to be spoken. They remained that way for a very long time.

****

Just what is going on, why all the secrets? What happened three years ago? What did the Akatsuki say? Well, you better_**REVIEW**_if you want to find out!


End file.
